Heroic Vengeance/Gallery
Gallery Images Commando Zoey.png|Zoey prepares to exact her revenge on Scott and Chef Hatchet, by becoming "Commando Zoey." Rigged.png|Harold secretly replaces the votes in the confessional so that Courtney would have the most votes and be voted off as a way of revenge for Duncan's actions against him. Justin vs Jenner.jpg|Justin dueling Jenner to avenge Nicodemus. Sameyposesasamy.png|Samey pretends to be Amy, and finally gets revenge on her. Geoff's Revenge.png|Geoff gets his revenge on Blaineley for sending Bridgette to Siberia, by singing a song that's about her, revealing her real name and shows some embarrassing clips. vlcsnap-2014-03-18-10h42m07s70.jpg|Inigo Montoya making good on his fight with Rugen, who turned out to be the Six Fingered Man who killed his father. Ralphie Parker attacking Scut Farkus.png|Ralphie Parker beating Scut Farkus up for revenge. Survivor_Series_1994_-_Undertaker_Vs_Yokozuna_01.jpg|The Undertaker seeks revenge on Yokozuna for putting him down the months ago. Sid's_defeat.png|Hannah Phillips getting her revenge on her brother Sid for breaking her toys apart by shoving her new doll named Sally. Remy wants vengeance.jpg|Remy decides to lead his rat colony to rob food from the restaurant, as revenge for being neglected by Linguini. Alan_Abernathy_facing_Major_Chip_Hazard.png|Alan Abernathy threatening and then managing to avenge Archer's defeat by electrocuting Major Chip Hazard on a powerline transformer. mib_3_young_agent_k_not_this_time.jpg|A younger Agent K managing to avenge Colonel Edwards's demise by firing a shot from a future Agent J's gun at Boris the Animal, vaporizing him to his demise. Tempest Shadow glaring at the Storm King MLPTM.png|Tempest Shadow getting her revenge the Storm King for lied to her about restoring her horn before Tempest sacrificing herself to save the Mane Six (especially Twilight Sparkle who previously saved her). The Grinch's plan.jpg|The Grinch seeking vengeance against Christmas for remember his tragic past by stealing their Christmas IMG_1372.PNG|Broken Jaw finally got his revenge when he ripped his enemy Dinheirosaur tail off when he destroyed his jaw as an infant Chiron revenge.png|Chiron getting his revenge on Terrel for turning Kevin against him. The Undertaker facing Inferno.png|The Undertaker fights Inferno to avenge his partner Dusty Rhodes who was been beaten by him. Mr. Bean Payback.jpg|Mr. Bean getting his revenge a man in the launderette for he bullied him. Part 681.jpg|Kong finally crushing Packard with his fist for trying to kill him, along with Conrad and his followers. Darth Vader standing up to Emperor Palpatine.png|Anakin Skywalker having his revenge on Emperor Palpatine for the death of his wife Padme Amidala to save his son Luke. Homer's Revenge.jpg|Homer Simpson wields a club to exact revenge on the Rich Texan. Bubbles revenge.jpg|Bubbles vows to find who tore Octi, to the point of blaming her own sisters. File:Terra Enraged S02E13.jpg|Terra getting ready to fight Slade. Raven Enraged S04E07.jpg|Raven preparing vengeance on Slade for hurting her friends. Kunio and Riki facing Sabu.jpg|Kunio and Riki getting ready to fight Sabu. Angry Duck.jpg|Donald Duck seeking revenge to Pete for making too much noise on trombone and he's going to use his new power (who was gained by jupiter and Vulcan). Bee calm down.jpg|Bumblebee is going to take revenge on Megatron for what he did to Rafael Esquivel. kate revenge.png|Kate Caldwell getting her revenge on Claire Wyden for barring her from her dying brother. grey staring.png|Grey fighting back against Ragear saying that he is now a new, strong and mature wolf. Videos Englizion - تعلم اللغة الانجليزية من الأفلام - Ratatouille (7) - مترجم عربي انجليزي|As revenge for being neglected by Linguini, Remy decides to lead his rat colony to rob food from the restaurant. Edward Vs Father|Edward Erlic fight with Father to avenge his brother,Alphonse,after he sacrificing himself to get Edward's arm back. Avengers Endgame Scarlet Witch vs Thanos Scene (You Took Everything From Me) Ma Chao Pursues Cao Cao (Romance of The Three Kingdoms 1994)|Ma Chao pursues Cao Cao to avenge his father (Teng) and brothers' (Tie and Xiu) execution. Category:Galleries